An irresistible and exhilirating aroma
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: A follow up to Peppermint or Cherry?  Starts immediately where that one left off.  Harvey/Mike, no plot here whatsoever.  None.  PWP.


Mike is more responsive than anyone Harvey's had the pleasure of fucking into a mattress (and believe him, Harvey's fucked a lot of people into a mattress). But not just in bed, Harvey really should have known because Mike reacts to everything Harvey says instantly, practically shivers out of his own skin when Harvey licks his lips or purrs "good boy" at him in the dark, dank file rooms.

And now Harvey's learning just how responsive Mike can be in bed. He spreads his fingers out against Mike's chest, slotting them between the spaces of Mike's ribs and realises the kids too skinny.

Harvey may say something to that effect and Mike arches upwards, drags in a deep breath and promises to eat more if Harvey will just fuck him already.

Harvey chuckles darkly, his lips still taste of cherry and he leans down to lick the taste off Mike's lips, kissing him deeply as Mike moans into his mouth and digs his short, bitten off finger nails into Harvey's shoulders.

Mike had been all eager and tripping over his own feet when Harvey pushed him gently through the apartment to the bedroom, his skin still humming from being that close to Mike, and having Mike come over his hand, Harvey's own name bitten off against Harvey's ear as Mike shuddered. He'd stripped down to his boxers in an almost comical fashion, throwing his clothes over his shoulder and just waited for Harvey to catch up. And now he's mostly naked, save for seriously tented boxers and a light sheen of sweat, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath when Harvey twists one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Jesus Harvey," he gasps and Harvey smirks to himself, secretly loving the way Mike tosses his head to the side and squeezes his eyes shut.

Harvey has a sudden image of Mike's pale skin covered in shimmering chapstick, and it flashes behind his eyes and he shuts them briefly.

This whole chapstick thing started as a joke, after he realised that Mike couldn't take his eyes of Harvey's mouth, Harvey had decided to taunt the kid, see how far he could take it. Not that he hadn't ever thought of the kid in compromising positions of course (most of them involved him on his knees under Harvey's desk with that mouth stretched over his dick), but it had meant to be harmless torture, because Harvey loved seeing Mike flushed and grasping for words. Somehow though it had taken a turn for the debauched and now Harvey wanted to see Mike spread open, wearing nothing but a wide eyed expression as Harvey took his dick in his mouth.

Harvey's mouth waters at the though and Mike shivers under his touch.

"Harvey….please," he pants, like he's not sure what he wants just that he wants _something._

Its surprising that the kid's hard again, its only been ten minutes since he came hard in his pants against the wall, but Harvey just obviously that good and he's not going to complain.

"I said I would blow you if you behaved, think you've behaved rookie?" Harvey asks, pulling away from Mike and reaching across to the bedside cabinet where the peppermint chapstick stands, its red and white cap stark against the dark wood.

"Yes," Mike breathes out and Harvey raises an eyebrow, trails his fingers down Mike's chest and Mike sucks in a breath, his stomach muscles twitching under the skin. "Please," he breathes out again as Harvey pulls Mike's boxers down his thighs and throws them over his shoulder.

"Please what?" Harvey asks twisting the lid of the chapstick off, Mike opens his eyes and blinks up at him, his eyes dark and half lidded and his blond hair sticks to his forehead where it isn't sticking up in little tufts.

"Please blow me," Mike says and Harvey feels a swell of pride that the kids articulating now, better than when he first stepped through the door and if Harvey has one kink (to be honest he has a fair few more than one), begging and talking during sex is it. Harvey applies the chapstick and Mike pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he waits, stills between Harvey's thighs. There's the now familiar tingle as Harvey rubs his lips together and he can't help but think about leaning over Mike in his office and mouthing at Mike's pulse. Mike's obviously thinking the same, lying between Harvey's legs, because he lifts his hand and rubs at his neck.

"Think you deserve this?" Harvey says and Mike nods furiously, looks like he's going to beg again and Harvey leans down, kisses him and Mike tangles his fingers into the hair at the back of Harvey's neck. He whines slightly when Harvey pulls away, a needy sound in the back of his throat that shouldn't be at hot as it is and Harvey makes a mental note to make that sound come out of Mike more. Because this isn't a one time thing, he knows how responsive Mike is and that's just to his hands, and to kisses, he can't wait to fuck Mike into the mattress and see what noises come out of him then. And he has a feeling that he wont be able to look at Mike afterwards without thinking of those.

He shifts downwards, slides his own sweaty skin against Mike's and braces his hands on the mattress beside Mike's hips, leaning down to press a kiss to the bones that stick out there, stark and pointed. Mike hisses when Harvey uses his teeth but moans slightly, hums happily as Harvey darts his tongue out to soothe the skin. Harvey moves down, hovers over Mike's very interested dick and licks at the tip, the drop of pre-come there and Mike practically arches off the bed, fingers curling into the duvet and muscles tightening.

"Easy kid," Harvey mutters, then licks a long stripe up the underside of Mike's dick and Mike moans again and makes a noise that sounds like he's dying when Harvey sucks the tip of his dick between his slick lips. He sucks once, hollowing out his cheeks and Mike chokes out a curse. Harvey pulls away, blows air across the tip and Mike actually _wiggles,_ like the man child that he is.

"Christ that tingles," he says, looking at Harvey with a mixture of intense lust and amusement. Harvey smirks and lowers his head again, taking the whole of Mike's dick into his mouth and humming and Mike curses again, tangles his hands into Harvey's hair and tugs.

Harvey hasn't done this for a while, but he's realising its kind of like riding a bike, and Mike's so damn responsive that Harvey knows every time he does something that the kid likes, like running his tongue along the under side, humming, curling his fingers around the base and twisting them as he draws his mouth upwards.

Mike's a sweaty, gibbering mess by the time Harvey pulls away completely, because he doesn't want Mike to come again, not just yet, he wants to be buried inside Mike when Mike comes, he wants to feel Mike's muscles around him and he tells him, wraps his fingers around the base of Mike's dick, squeezes, and whispers low in Mike's ear and Mike shudders, turns his head to the side and his lips slide across Harvey's cheek. Harvey can't resist kissing him again and Mike stiffens minutely at the obvious taste of himself, then groans and kisses back with such a force that it takes Harvey completely by surprise and he makes another mental note to have Mike come in his mouth and then kiss him.

Mike shifts when Harvey pulls away and goes to turn over but Harvey stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No I want to see your face for this," he says and Mike's swallows, licks his lips, and nods once, wraps his legs around Harvey's waist and pulls him down, tries to rub against him but Harvey pulls away with a smirk at Mike's groan. "I want you to look at me when you come."

There's always a convenient stash of condoms and lube in the bedside cabinet drawer, not that Harvey does this with men a lot but enough, and he doesn't even want to think of the little voice inside his head saying that he wont be doing it with any other men apart from Mike again, not right now anyway. He hands the condom to Mike who rips it open with his teeth and spits the corner away. Harvey raises an eyebrow at him and Mike grins, curls his fingers around Harvey's dick and rolls the condom down. Harvey grunts, his hips chasing Mike's touch and then its gone and Mike's got his hands on Harvey's thighs, looking hungrily at Harvey's dick. He licks his lips and then looks back up to Harvey.

"Later," Harvey says at the unasked question and Mike nods as Harvey moves down and lifts one of Mike's legs, puts it over his shoulder and pours the cool lube onto his fingers. Mike gasps as he runs his finger over Mike's ass, pressing lightly against the hole before moving again and Mike groans in frustration.

"Pushy," Harvey muses and Mike bites his bottom lip and presses his hips down and Harvey's finger sinks into Mike's body. He wants to chastise him for being pushy, he wants to pull out and smack his hand across Mike's thigh but Mike's body is practically burning and he's squirming and biting on his bottom lip, eyes screwed shut like it's the best thing ever so Harvey pushes another finger inside instead and Mike squirms.

"More," he sighs and Harvey pulls out long enough to slick up three fingers and pushes them inside Mike. Mike reaches behind him and his fingers grasp at Harvey's arm, pushing him deeper in and Harvey wonders for a moment just how much more Mike could take, flexing his hand gently as he pulls back slightly, he curls his fingers and Mike's digs his fingernails into Harvey's skin and he wont be surprised if there are little half moons on his forearm later. "Oh fuck…yes."

Harvey curls his fingers again, presses on that spot inside Mike and Mike shudders, a full body shudder that starts from his toes. He whines when Harvey pulls his fingers out completely, wiping them on the duvet before slicking his own rock hard dick up and lifting Mike's hips, pulling him closer as Harvey leans down and presses their foreheads together.

"You ready?" he asks and Mike's slick skin slides against his own as Mike nods, fingers trailing over Harvey's spine.

"Fuck me Harvey, please," he wiggles his hips, "come on…oh _fuck_."

Harvey finds the ego inside him to smirk down at Mike, even as he pushes all the way in and bottoms outs.

"Not so pushy now rookie," he says and Mike's fingers slide against Harvey's slick shoulders as Harvey pulls out almost completely and pushes back in hard.

Harvey's been hard for what seems like hours, so it doesn't take long, especially not when he wraps his hand around Mike's dick, twists once and Mike's shuddering, spilling hot and sticky between them and his muscles flutter around Harvey. He keeps his eyes on Harvey the whole time, fighting to keep them open and Harvey purrs out "good boy" as Mike shudders one last time and his hands slide off Harvey's shoulders. Harvey leans down, presses his head to Mike's shoulder and Mike lifts his arms, his fingers play at the base of Harvey's neck, sliding over bumps of Harvey's spine and he whispers "come on Harvey," into Harvey's ear and clenches around him and Harvey's well and truly gone. Hips stuttering, rhythm completely erratic, biting down on Mike's shoulder, _gone_.

He shifts slightly when he can move again, when his blood stops pounding in his ear and Mike clenches around him and Harvey hisses, pushes in slightly deeper and wipes the smirks of Mike's face.

"My dick's still tingling," Mike mutters, his breath hot against Harvey's neck where he's lowered it to mouth at Mike's jaw and Harvey laughs, lifts his head and kisses Mike, kisses away the last hints of cherry and peppermint and there's a vague taste of Mike under there as well and Harvey kisses him harder. "I'm serious," Mike says when Harvey's pulls away and out and Mike's finished grimacing slightly, "it feels like its got pins and needles," he touches himself tentatively and Harvey cocks an eyebrow at the way he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and says "too soon."

Harvey flops back down to Mike, well spent and ready to sleep for the next month but Mike moves, twists and sits, runs a hand through his hair and stands and Harvey takes a second to drink in the sight of him before he realises Mike's looking for his clothes. It strikes Harvey that Mike thinks that's it, that Harvey wants him to leave and he curses himself for his reputation and for not letting the kid in enough that he knows that Harvey wants more than just that.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asks and Mike turns, hand scratching the back of his head and a confused look on his face.

"Uh…" he starts, pointing towards the door and he looks slightly ridiculous, there's a sheen on his stomach, a slick covering that's his own drying come, his hair is even more messy than usual and he looks like someone just asked him to multiply pi by 5.349 in his head (of course Mike could probably do that). Ridiculous yet somehow he still manages to look utterly fuckable and Harvey's dick twitches valiantly.

"Get your ass back here rookie, I'm not done with you yet," Mike's confused face cracks a grin and he practically bounds back towards the bed, he flinches slightly as he sits down and crawls back under the covers. Harvey softens his harsh words by pulling Mike close and pressing a kiss to his temple, "I want to fuck you in the shower tomorrow morning," he says and Mike mutters something against Harvey's chest, "speak clearly rookie."

"I said, fine by me," Mike says louder and he smiles up at Harvey briefly before burying his head back into Harvey's neck.

"It's not a one time thing Mike," Harvey says quietly and Mike's answer is a tightening of his fingers against Harvey's back and an equally quiet "fine by me."


End file.
